


Остаётся только улыбаться

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Poetry, Валера!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Написано по заявке: «Стив на самом деле Капитан Хуеплед, как только он видит, что кто-то страдает, то бежит комфортить и ебать. Страдающего после Соковии Тони Стив заебал так, что тот 2 года не берет трубку, а когда начинается заваруха с Таносом и вовсе сбегает с Земли. Страдающий без руки и после Гидры Баки прячется в криокамере. Страдающую от потери сына в Соковии черную мамашу Стив откомфортил так, что она решила, что для защиты от супергероев людям нужна защита, так что создала Отряд Самоубийц.После Щелчка никто не осмеливается показать свое горе при Стиве, все ходят счастливые и нервные».





	Остаётся только улыбаться

**Author's Note:**

> У Валер тоже есть яйца.  
> Нон-кон, глагольная рифма.

Валера плакал и грустил:  
Мир обращался в прах.  
Все те, кто прежде дорог был,  
Теперь на небесах.

Валера горевал, ведь знал,  
Что в облачных краях  
Ни райских кущ, ни адских зал:  
Всё ложь, а прах — лишь прах.

Ещё он знал одну беду  
По бурям прошлых лет:  
Коли отпустишь слез узду —  
Проснется Хуеплед.

Он нежно ляжет на плечо  
И соль с щеки смахнет.  
Мучений муть его влечет:  
Печальный не уйдёт.

Валера помнил: Бакстрадал  
Бежал во весь опор,  
Следы скрывал и заметал,  
Был ловок, смел и скор.

И всё же час его пробил:  
Он тоже был согрет,  
Обласкан так, что нету сил —  
Упорен Хуеплед.

Валера ликовал, лишь часть  
О малодушье бдит  
И душу страхов липких власть  
Пред пледом бередит.

Но радость не была полна:  
Бакистрадал — умён:  
Едва комфорта пелена  
Ослабла — криосон.

Валера плакал бы — не мог:  
Кончался кислород.  
Из носа пар, нет чувства ног...  
Умрёт. И нет забот!

Умрёшь, сбежишь — и нет небес,  
Долгов, вопросов — нет.  
Ушёл, сбежал в страну чудес,  
Будь счастлив, Хуеплед!

Но в тонком стане корабля  
Надежда жизнь хранит.  
Пусть он Валера, но не зря  
Броней своей пестрит.

Он помнит: в прошлых временах  
Встречал в сердцах пожар:  
Та женщина презрела страх  
И нанесла удар.

Заботу встретила с мечом,  
Не пав пред нею ниц:  
Возглавила к плечу плечом  
Отряд самоубийц.

Валера вспоминал, летел,  
Надежду затая:  
Под плед он больше не хотел,  
И он не сдаст себя!

Земля встречала Рождеством,  
Снег таял на щеках:  
Он пах как снег и пах как дом,  
Ещё он прахом пах.

Валере правда очень жаль,  
Но горе — значит сдаться.  
Плед хуем встанет на печаль.  
И лучше улыбаться.


End file.
